Head Girl and Head Boy Love
by Fragile-Eyelash
Summary: DMHG. Hermione and Draco are in their last year at Hogwarts. Ron has cheated on Hermione so she seeks love in another.Not for Ron lovers! FINISHED
1. Chapter One

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
Chapter One  
  
Author's Note: I Don't own anything. This is my first story so be kind. Hope you like it please review.  
  
*Bang! Bang! Bang!* "Hermione Granger, you wake up now!!!!!" Hermione opened her eyes and rubbed the sleep out of them, while her mother continued to yell threats from the bottom of the stairs. Hermione slid out of bed only to surprise her cat, Crookshanks by stepping on him. "Mrrow!!!" He meowed angrily. "Sorry 'Shanks." A very tired Hermione apologized. She walked over to her closet to pick out something to wear. "Hmmm..black pants, jeans or a skirt? Sleeveless, halter, or quarter length?" She settled on black pants and a pink halter top with a light sweater and hopped into the shower. She emerged 15 minutes later and dressed. Smiling she picked up her Hogwarts letter. "Congratulations Ms. Hermione Granger, you have been selected as  
  
Head Girl." Read the first line. She had always prided herself on having the best grades. "Hermione we'd better get a move on, if we're going to make the train!" Yelled her dad. Sighing, she put the letter in her purse and started to coax her cat to her. Crookshanks knew all to well this routine. Year after year Hermione would call to him gently promising treats when all he really got was a trip to the too-small- cage he would be confined to for the trip to Hogwarts. He waited for the opportunity then, dashed between her legs and sprinted right out the door. "Damn it! Stupid Cat!" a very angry Hermione muttered as she sprinted after her cat. "Hermione Ann Granger!" yelled her mum as the cat attempted to climb her legs. "Sorry mum, he got away from me!" Apologized Hermione. "Well that much is obvious." Hermione glared at Crookshanks. "Pull another stunt like that and I won't feed you for a month!" Crookshanks looked at her as apologetically as a cat can and licked her face. "What am I going to do with you?" She said exasperatedly. She climbed the stairs and put her cat in his cage and went over the list of things she had to pack. Content she had everything, she yelled at her dad to come and get her trunk. Later after everything, and everyone, was loaded, Hermione thought about all the events that had happened in the past year or so. Harry had finally defeated the Dark Lord in their sixth year. She had been dating Ron Weasley up until the middle of July when she had found out, through Harry that Ron had been cheating on her with Fleur Delacour. She had been so upset and heartbroken she didn't even go to the Burrow to spend part of the holidays like she normally did. Even now the thought of Ron brought tears to her eyes. He had been her first and only. Hermione didn't think she could spend the entire trip sitting across from him in enclosed quarters. On the other hand, at least she wouldn't be in the same common room or dorms now that she was Head Girl. Head Girl and Boy had their own quarters separate from their houses. Thinking of this she began to wonder who had made Head Boy. Surely it was Harry. Who else could it be? Happy with that thought, she slept. 


	2. Chapter Two

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
Chapter Two  
  
Author's Notes. I own nothing. I have nothing. Please Review.  
  
Draco Malfoy stood in front of hi window thinking about nothing in particular, when his newly acquired house elf informed him it was almost time to go. Sighing as he picked up his Hogwarts letter and read again "Congratulations! Mr. Draco Malfoy. You have been chosen as Head Boy." Draco had had no doubts that h would be Head Boy. Although he wasn't as famous as Wonder Boy Potter, his grades were better. Thinking about Potter put him in a very bad mood. If it hadn't been for him his family would still be respectable. His father had been convicted of being a Death Eater and then had supposedly disappeared to hide. Draco himself had gotten off only probation as the council had decided he had been coerced. Only he knew his father was dead. Not even his mother knew. After being convicted and he had to face facts the Dark Lord was forever dead and he was to be put in Azkaban, he had taken his own life. Draco shuddered at the memory and tentatively touched the place where his Dark Mark had been. He still remembered the pain of it being burned into his skin as his father looked on with sick satisfaction and pride. He quickly banished the thought. He grabbed his cloak and yelled for his house elf to get his trunk. As he turned down the hallway in his huge house, he thought about his mother and how she would fare while he was away. His mother way probably the only person he had ever truly loved. He could talk to her about everything. But now he was worried that she wouldn't be alright in the manor by herself. The thought made him heartsick. He at last reached the bottom of the stairs to see his mum giving orders to the elves about where and how to pout things in order. He allowed himself a small smile. He had to admit she'd kept her sanity in spite of everything that had happened. Sighing, Narcissa Malfoy caught sight of her beloved only child and shook her head. "I swear! I'm tempted to just do it all myself! They haven't got half a brain in their heads!" Malfoy smiled again and gave his mother a hug and kiss on the cheek. "We'd better leave now; I've got to tell the Prefects their duties and what not." He said. Smiling his mother agreed and they both apparated to the platform with the elves and luggage in tow. 


	3. Chapter Three

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
Chapter Three  
  
Author's note. Still don't own anything! Just a fan! Love to all my readers!  
  
Hermione awoke with a start as the car came to a stop. She sat up yawning and stretched. She unbuckled her seatbelt and stepped out of the car into the warm sunshine. She ran a hand through her hair and walked around to the trunk of the car where her parents were unloading her things. Actually, her father was unpacking while her mother supervised with 'Shanks' cage next to her feet. "No, no, no! Don't put the trunk on its side! "Be careful! She might have something break NO! Don't drop it!" "Marie I will do just fine if you'll stop yelling at me!" Hermione laughed as her parents argued, and walked over to grab a trolley when she saw two figures; followed by two smaller figures and some luggage appear out of nowhere. 'Honestly' thought Hermione. 'Someone might have noticed them!' Upon closer inspection, the two small figures were house elves. This angered Hermione. Although she had given up on S.P.E.W, she still hated the thought of enslaved elves. She grabbed her trolley and quickly stalked back to where her parents still bickered. "Mum, Dad I really need to get on the train! I do have responsibilities as Head Girl!" She shouted putting emphasis on "Head Girl'. It was almost comical how they both shut up at the same time. Her father's mouth was still open. Shaking her head, she helped her father load her things on the trolley and all three walked onto the platform. Once inside, she bid her parents goodbye and climbed on the train making her way to the front of the train, where she would meet with the Head Boy. 


	4. Chapter Four

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Four  
  
Author's Note- Nope I own Nothing..Still.Not even myself. My mother owns me. At least until I'm 18 BTW when words are in ' ' those things It's people's thoughts. Just so you know. Hope you Like!!!!!  
  
Draco, his mother and company popped gently into a corner of the train station. His mother turned to the elves with a look that said you-had- better-not-mess-this-up. "Now, once more. You will disguise yourselves with your magic to look like porters. Understand?" Both elves nodded. "Good, Draco let's go." Narcissa Malfoy walked towards Platform 9 ¾ with her head held high and her son a step behind her. The party made their way until the elves went to put Draco's things on the train. Mother and son said their goodbyes. "Mum if you need anything.." But was cut off short. "Now Draco dear, I'll be fin, I really will. Now go on and bring pride back to the Malfoy name." Draco hugged his mother one more time before he made his way onto the train and towards the Head Boy and Head Girl car. Draco had a pretty good idea of who was going to be Head Girl, but thinking it and seeing it are two different things. Upon entering the car, he saw Hermione Granger with he nose in a book and a small circular item with strings attached to it with little circles at the end that were on her ears. Puzzled he stared at it until he realized h e himself was being stared at. Sneering he asked "Something wrong mud blood? Or Something you like?" "No I don't see something I like, I see something I detest!" Hermione couldn't believe it, not only had Harry not be given the title of Head Boy, but of all people it had to have been Malfoy.And to top it all off he looked pretty damn good! 'I did not just think that, ok the first step is to Admit you have a problem. Right. Okay. So, he looks good. Correction. Very good. No, no ,no! Do not have those thoughts! I wonder what he looks like with his shirt off. NO! I'm not thinking about this!' But a part of her did want to know. Just then the Prefects came in. The two of them explained rules and gave passwords, and all around it was very businesslike. It wasn't until they left and they were alone did trouble rear its ugly head. Draco himself couldn't help but think Hermione had certainly changed in the past few years. Her hair wasn't bushy anymore, but long and silky. She had also grown curvier as was accented by her outfit. He sat down thinking this would be an interesting year. 


	5. Chapter Five

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
Chapter Five  
  
Author's Note. Hello . I own nothing. Enjoy my readers!  
  
A few minutes in to the ride in came the rest of the Dream Team. Draco took silent note that Hermione took great care not to look at Ron. This spiked hi curiosity. "Hullo Hermione, how was you.um.holidays?" Harry asked quietly. "Just fine. I read a lot but nothing much else. Went to Diagon Alley of course and shopped." She rambled. "You know Granger, Weasel here is present in case you haven't noticed." Interrupted Draco. Ron, who had been silently taking in everything, turned red at the sudden mention of him. " Shut up Malfoy, I know he's there I just haven't got 'round to him yet. Hi Ron have a nice summer?" She asked in a tight voice. "Fine." Was all Ron muttered. "Hello everyone!" a bright and smiling Ginny Weasley greeted. "Oh Hermione! I'm ever so jealous! Head Girl! I can't believe it! Well, actually I can. WE all missed you at the Burrow this year. Why didn't you come? And why did you stop writing? Hermione didn't know what to do. Draco observed this would be what muggles call a deer in headlights position. He wondere3d how she would pull this off. Clearly something had happened between Weasel and Granger. Why else would she be so cold? "Well I just had things to do and never found the right time." She said lamely. "Right well are you going to sit here with ferret boy all the way or are you going to come sit with us?" Finally acknowledging Draco's presence. Suddenly that was exactly what she wanted to do. Not that she liked him, but being in the same room with one Ronald Weasley seemed too much of a task to take on just yet. "Well as Head Boy and Girl, we have several things to discuss about school and uh stuff. Right Draco?" she turned to him with pleading eyes. Draco's eyebrow shot up at the use of his first name. "Sure, whatever." "Well 'Mione, when you get tired of this blonde git you come find us," And with that said, Ginny, Harry, and Ron walked out of the car closing the door behind them. Hermione let out a breath she didn't she had been holding. 'Well, I faced him and didn't cry. That asshole! How could choose that slut over me!' But a large part of her knew why. Fleur was part vela and very pretty. Draco watched as Hermione's face turned from a look of relief, to anger then to sadness. When she sat down, he noticed she had tears in her eyes. "You want to talk?" he offered. Hermione looked up in surprise. Here all these years he had taunted and tormented her, and now he was asking her is she wanted to talk. Plus he sounded sincere. Hermione stared at him and once more she felt the sharp pain of Ron's betrayal and started crying. 


	6. Chapter Six

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Author's Note: Hey guys!!! Sorry I haven't updated in forever, but I haven't had a computer and I've only just got one and Internet. I'm so happy!!! Anyways, I apologize to everyone who has reviewed. I have tried top format my story a little bit better for those of you who asked me to. This is a short chapter, sorry!!! next one is longer I promise!!! Love to all my readers and I hope you all enjoy!!!  
  
Hermione hated crying. She hardly cried in front of her parents or her friends. But here she was crying like a baby in front of Malfoy, the one person who was supposed to hate her the most. She really couldn't help it though. She kept thinking of Ron and their times together as well as the promises they had made, which only made her cry harder. Suddenly, she felt arms slip gently around her and a soothing voice telling her it was alright. She hoped at first it was Ron, but was only mildly disappointed to find it was Malfoy holding her. She cried a little while longer, maybe ten minutes, before she calmed down. He didn't let go and she didn't really want to leave the safety of his arms.'Draco' she thought. ' Wait. when did he become Draco and not Malfoy?' she thought surprised.' When he showed he cared' A part of her said. Her head was resting comfortably on his shoulder when she closed her eyes and let herself be rocked.  
  
  
  
Draco was surprised at himself. Here was the mudblood whom he had spent the past six years tormenting and now he was holding her in his arms soothing her. He noticed she didn't pull away. 'A very good sign' he thought. He waited until her sobs ceased and her breathing slowed, to chance a look at her. She had her eyes closed and looked like she was asleep. 'She looks beautiful even miserable' he thought. He decided to see if she really was asleep. He moved her a little and bent his head to kiss her. Nope, she wasn't asleep, it was evident the moment she kissed back. Draco licked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth giving him access to her mouth. While he was exploring he grabbed her hips and positioned her better on his lap.  
  
Hermione was excited. It had been a long time since anyone had kissed her and boy could he kiss. She didn't protest when his tongue slid in her mouth and caught hers in a dance. She felt him grasp her hips and move her so she was straddling him. He ,moved his hands gently up and down her back making her shiver. The kiss seemed eternal until her pulled back and looked into her eyes.  
  
Like I said really short! Gee, It looks a lot longer on paper! Lol! 


	7. Chapter Seven

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Author's Note: Just as I promised, A not much longer chapter , but longer!!!  
  
Hermione couldn't believe herself. She had just kissed the arch nemesis of one of her best friends. And had liked it! What's more she didn't move from her place on his lap. She sat there staring at him like an idiot.  
  
"What's wrong?" Draco asked stroking her chin with his thumb.  
  
"N...n..n..n..nothing." She stuttered. "Just a bit taken is all."  
  
Draco noted the unsteadiness of her words and smiled. Once again Hermione was taken by surprise, she'd never seen him really smile before. All he'd ever done was snicker at her. She started to say something but was quickly silenced by Draco's fingers on her lips.   
  
"You might want to go find your friends." He didn't sound very happy. "They might start wondering about you."  
  
"I guess, I hate to leave th.."She stopped in the middle of her confession. "Anyways, um see you later then?" She managed weakly  
  
"Sure." He sounded disappointed. Hermione went to kiss him, but he pushed her off his lap and went to open the door for her. Hermione was hurt and it showed. He didn't want to kiss her again. She stood and walked out the door. A few minutes later she found Harry and Ginny sitting with Neville and Seamus, but Ron was missing.  
  
"Hello Hermione." Neville greeted cheerily. Hermione smiled back.  
  
"Hey Hermione, what happened between Ron and you? I mean why is he going out with Lavender, I thought you two were dating?" Seamus inquired bluntly. Hermione blanched slightly.  
  
"Oh nothing big. We broke up because we decided we'd be better as friends." She answered mildly. Harry arched an eyebrow. He knew damn well that hadn't happened. Ron came through the door a few seconds later, interrupting the awkward silence. 'Speak of the Devil' Hermione thought.  
  
"Hello Neville, Seamus. Oh I didn't see you there Hermione." Ron blushed awkwardly.  
  
"Seamus tells me you're going out with Lavender. What happened to Fleur?" Hermione asked pointedly.  
  
"Oh, um......you see.....we.." Ron stammered looking for an excuse.  
  
"No I don't see Ron." She said sharply. Harry decided this would be a good time to break it up.  
  
"Hey guys won't we be needing to change into our robes?" He said stepping between them. Hermione and Ron looked at him.  
  
"Alright. I just need to go to up front and change. See you all later. goodbye all." With that Hermione turned and stalked out of the cart.  
  
"What was that about?"  
  
"Seamus you don't want to know" Harry answered.  
  
Meanwhile.............  
  
Draco sat alone in the compartment thinking about his encounter with Hermione. 'She was a pretty good kisser considering all she had was weasel' He thought, then a familiar voice interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Well hello there Drakkie. How have you been? Good I hope. I admit I was a little worried when you didn't return my letters, but I figured you were busy." Pansy Parkinson was trying to sound seductive but made herself sound stupid. It was all Draco could do to grit his teeth and not slap her. He gave her a cold look.  
  
"What do you want Pansy? Other than to annoy me, that is." He said. Pansy glared at him.  
  
"Hmph. You'd think you'd be a little nicer, considering I'm one of the few people willing to talk to you." She said coldly.  
  
Draco sneered. "And why would that be? You think without my father I can't hold me own? You and whoever else thinks that are dead wrong. If I have to take my father's place then so be it. My family will be no less respected, or feared." He said standing and walking to the door. He opened it and motioned for Pansy to leave. Pansy gave him a go-to-hell look and stomped off leaving Draco with a smug look.  
  
I'm trying!!! 


	8. Chapter Eight

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter eight.  
  
Hermione walked briskly through the hall car ways of the train when she was nearly mowed down by a large object colliding with her.  
  
  
  
"Ow! Hey Mudblood watch where you're going! Some people are trying to walk here." Pansy barked.  
  
"Sor-ree." Hermione muttered. She stood up and straightened her clothes before heading to the car. She opened the door to find the Head Boy staring thoughtfully out the window. She casually walked over to his side and touched his shoulder.  
  
"What's up?" she asked  
  
"Nothing. Pansy was in here, upset me a little." He said not looking away from the window.  
  
"I'm sorry, I ran into her......literally. "Hermione said smiling at him. Draco turned and half-smiled at her.  
  
"So why are you back?" Draco asked.  
  
"To change into my robes. And to get away from Ron." She said  
  
"What happened between you two anyways?"  
  
"Nothing." Hermione said sharply. Draco gave her a skeptical look, but said nothing. Hermione went and gathered up he robes and walked into the small changing room/bathroom at the front of the car. When she came out Draco was staring out the window again.  
  
"What's wrong? And don't you say nothing." Hermione said quietly. Draco looked at her, wondering if he could trust her with what was on his mind.  
  
"My mo...."  
  
"Draco! What are you doing with her!" A very angry Pansy screeched.  
  
"Having conversation. Ever heard of one?" Draco said coldly sneering. Hermione glared at Pansy  
  
"What do you want Parkinson?" She asked angrily. She wanted to know what Draco was going to say and she didn't have much patience.  
  
"To know why he's being so civil to a mudblood like you!" Pansy exclaimed  
  
"I don't know Pansy, perhaps it's because she's Head girl and I'm Head boy? Would that be the most obvious reason? Hmmm?" Draco said sarcastically.  
  
"I thought you took care of that already."  
  
"Get out Pansy. It isn't any of your business anyway, if you must know we might have a dance." Hermione lied quickly.  
  
Pansy glared threateningly at Hermione but left muttering curses under her breath. When she had slammed the door and her footsteps died away, Draco again turned to Hermione.  
  
"What were we talking about?"   
  
"You were telling me what was bothering you." she answered.  
  
"Right. I'm worried about my mother."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't like the thought of her being all alone in that house." Draco said truthfully.  
  
" You really love her don't you?" Hermione was mildly interested.  
  
"Of course I do!. She's my mother! She's all I have." He said sadly turning away.  
  
"Draco." Hermione said softly and went and put her arms around him. He slid his arms around her slender form and pressed his face in her hair. They stayed that way a long time. When Draco finally pulled away, he held her at arm's length and studied her face a moment.  
  
"Something's different about you." He said  
  
  
  
Hermione didn't answer but turned her face downward. Draco took two fingers and gently tilted her face towards him, forcing her to look him in his eyes. He gently brushed a few stray hairs from her face. Hermione put a hand on his chest as he bent an gently kissed her. Her pulled back a little and then kissed her harder and more passionately. His kisses became faster and more intense. He bit her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and their tongues entwined in an age old dance. It lasted for what seemed an eternity each trying to dominate the other. When finally Draco pulled back gasping he sat and pulled Hermione to him. She curled up on her side and lay her head on his lap. His fingers gently played with her chestnut locks. ' People didn't need words' Hermione thought sleepily as Draco's fingers moved down her back. Her breath became slower and steadier as she fell into a welcome sleep. Draco felt himself drifting into the loving arms sleep with her with him. A load noise woke them both up.  
  
"Whoa! Oh. Draco wake up! Get up we're at school." Hermione said jumping up and running to the bathroom. She quickly ran her fingers through her hair and straightened her clothes. Draco rubbed the sleep from his eyes and stood up yawning. He brushed of his pants and stretched. When Hermione emerged, Draco offered her his arm and together they walked off the train and into he carriage that would take them to their last year at Hogwarts. 


	9. Chapter Nine

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
As Always, the Great Hall was decorated splendidly with all the teachers at the head of the room. Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster, sat in his usual spot in the middle of the great table with Professor McGonagall at his left. Hermione smiled, albeit sadly at the thought of this being her last year. She waved slightly at the old Headmaster and her favorite teacher and mentor. McGonagall smiled and waved back and Dumbledore nodded smiling. Hermione walked over to the Gryffindor table and sat between Ginny and Neville. Harry sat across from her and Seamus on his right. Hermione couldn't help but notice the way Seamus and Ginny looked at each other. 'They should go out and get over it.'   
  
"Where's Ron sitting?" Hermione asked half-heartedly.  
  
"Over there, towards the end by Lavender." Harry said pointing.  
  
"What happened? You never came back." Ginny said a little hurt.  
  
"Oh, I decided to take a nap. I had a headache." She said looking over the where Draco sat between Crabbe and Goyle. 'After all that those three are still friends.' she thought. 'Hmmm."  
  
"Why do you look so worried Colin?" Ginny asked breaking Hermione's train of thought. He had been looking anxiously around.  
  
"My little cousin Jeffrey is starting this year. I promised I'd be waiting for him." Colin answered still looking. 'Oh great another Creevey taking pictures. Sheesh.' Hermione thought.  
  
Just then the new first years came in looking young and frightened as well as excited. Professor Dumbledore spoke up  
  
"Before the Sorting Ceremony begins, I would like to thank all who were involved in the defeat of the Dark Lord. Especially Madam Pomfrey whose medical intellect saved many lives." At this Madam Pomfrey gave a slight bow. " And to of course, Mr. Harry Potter." Thunderous applause followed. " And to our own Professor Snape, for his daring nerve to spy on the Dark Lord." Hermione was surprised at how much applause he received. She had to admit though, for all his meanness and hatred he had with little help killed many of the Death Eaters.  
  
Afterwards, Professor Dumbledore gave warnings about the lake, giant squid, the forest blah blah blah .Hermione grew bored with the now familiar droning. She looked around the Great Hall until her eyes rested on Draco. She studied him. The way he talked, the way he laughed and the way he took everything in. She smiled a small smile, remembering their encounters on the train. It took her a minute to realize he was now watching her. She smiled and he nodded in turn.  
  
"What are you so happy about 'Mione?" Ginny asked  
  
"Hmmm? Oh, nothing. Just thinking about this being my last year and my being Head Girl and all the responsibilities. I'm afraid I'm being a little nostalgic as well." She said, for in the back of her mind she was also remembering her first kiss with Ron and was ashamed to say she had been comparing the two.  
  
Ginny gave her an unconvinced look. "I don't think so. That can't be all, you were looking at someone. Who?" Hermione was startled. Had it been that obvious? She hoped not, she wasn't sure this thing with Malfoy was serious or not.  
  
"Come on! You can tell me! What are best friends for?" Ginny said pleading.  
  
"Later." She whispered. Ginny stuck her tongue out and looked mildly disappointed but didn't press the issue. The Sorting ceremony ended,  
  
and the feast began. Hermione listened half-interestedly to everyone talk about their summers. She added little input and said very little when anyone asked her about her summer. When everyone had finished eating Dumbledore again spoke up.  
  
"Now, I believe we are all full and sleepy. See you all tomorrow sleep well." With a wave of his hand the tables cleared and all the students began to leave for their respective dormitories. Hermione began walking to the Head Boy and Girl dorms. She was almost there when two arms grabbed her from behind. 


	10. Chapter Ten

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Author's Note: Smut Warning!!!! This chapter is R!! Just so you know.  
  
"Draco!" She cried. "What were you doing?!" She was out of breath he had scared her so badly.  
  
"You should have seen the look on your face!" He said laughing  
  
"You scared the life out of me!" She said in mock anger, which only made him laugh harder. She blushed a little at being caught so off guard and chided herself for being so jumpy. She pushed him gently, knocking him off-balance, which caused him to fall against the wall.  
  
"Hey!" He cried, "What was that for?  
  
"You deserved it and you know it!" She said sticking her tongue out. Draco stopped laughing and smiled slightly. He walked over to where she stood and gently grabbed her arms and started to kiss her. Before he could, however, she backed away and went walking quickly to the entrance to their dorms.  
  
"Unity." She said to the picture which was of a medieval looking Hogwarts at night. The picture swung open and she hurried inside casting a sly look at Draco before she did. Draco grinned and took off after her. Hermione turned around to see Draco running towards her. She ran down the corridor to their common room where two couches sat and a fire waited. She was almost to the door when she felt his strong arms enfold her and turn her towards him.   
  
"Draco. She started softly, but was quickly silenced by his lips on hers. Her arms went around his neck as one of his hands found its way into her hair. He deepened the kiss by pushing his tongue in her mouth. She responded by entwining her tongue with his. The kiss ended, but was replaced by another more passionate, hungry kiss. His hand made its way back down from her hair to pull her shirt from her skirt. He tenderly moved his hand along her back until his fingers found the clasp to her bra. He toyed with it before undoing it. He pulled back for a moment and she looked into his eyes, silently giving him permission to carry on. He took the sides of her shirt and she raised her arms allowing him to pull it off, exposing her breasts. He gently pushed her onto the nearest couch before climbing on top of her. She pillowed her head on the armrest as his lips came to meet her right nipple. She moaned softly as his tongue circled it and she gasped as he sucked gently on her nipple. Her hands moved to his hair as he moved to the her other nipple to give it equal attention.  
  
When he finished with her breasts, he gently kissed his way down to her belly button before sticking his tongue in and licking his way around. She gasped his name and arched her back. She moaned as she felt his hands come around to unzip her skirt. Before he could go farther she lifted his head and caught his lips for another passionate kiss. He pulled her to him so they were both kneeling awkwardly on the couch. She lightly pulled his shirt from his warm skin and ran her hands over his lean hard chest. He grabbed her hands and pulled her in for another bruising kiss. He slid off the couch picking her up in the process and she wrapped her legs around his waist. He carried her over to the door with HB on the top in gold lettering and fumbled with the door before it yielded and he stumbled through carrying her to the bed.  
  
He carefully laid her on the bed as he ran his hands over her breasts, down her stomach and around to pull her skirt form her waist. He took his fingertips and pulled her panties down her from her legs and tossed them on the floor. He lay beside her and kissed her softly. He traced his from her stomach to her thigh and gently slid a finger inside her. She cried out as he skillfully stroked and moved his finger around and around until he felt her tighten and she gasped as she came.  
  
She opened her eyes as she felt the bed move and watched him undress beside her. She saw his naked form coming back to her in the pale moonlight from the small window. Draco moved onto the bed and slid her thighs apart positioning himself between her legs. She looked at him and saw nothing but love in his eyes. How he had come to love her in such a short time she didn't know. She leaned back and arched into him as he pushed himself inside her. She cried out at the sudden pain. It faded quickly and this time she braced herself as he pulled out and thrusted back in. His lips found hers and the kiss became more heated and needy. In and out, in and out over and over he thrusted until Hermione moved slightly and allowed him to push further in. He was almost there but he wanted to get her there first. Hermione cried out as she came and then Draco as he followed.  
  
Draco tenderly pulled himself out and rolled over beside her. She rested her head on his chest panting, listening to his heartbeat fast at first then slow down. She was almost asleep but was vaguely aware of movement and then felt soft silken sheets slip over her. Draco kissed the top of her head and they both fell asleep. 


	11. Chapter Eleven

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Eleven  
  
Author's Note: Hope you guys liked the last chapter!!!!! Slight smut warning  
  
Draco was the first to wake up. It took him a minute to realize what had happened. When he did he gently lifted her off his chest and onto the nearest pillow. He stood and stretched. He walked around to his trunk and began digging around for clothes. He grabbed what he needed and walked into the bathroom and ran a tub of warm water.  
  
Hermione woke up to find herself alone in bed. She sat up groggily and stretched. She looked around at the green, silver and black decorated room. It finally dawned on her what she had done and who with. She threw the covers off of her and stepped onto the floor. She began walking towards the door when she tripped over a pile of Draco's things. She picked up a black robe with the initials D.M on the front. She put it on and walked out of the room. She looked to her left to see the bathroom door ajar. 'I wonder if he's in there. Surely he wouldn't leave me, ' she thought. Hermione walked over and carefully pushed the door open and poked her head in. There lying with his eyes closed in the bathtub was Draco. She walked quietly over and pulled the robe off. She smiled to herself and slid into the warm water. He stirred slightly a she placed her legs on either side of him and brushed her lips against his.  
  
Draco woke up to a most pleasant feeling. Hermione looked up as she felt Draco move beneath her. She smiled and started to kiss him, but he stopped her. She opened her eyes and gave him a questioning look.  
  
"If we don't stop now we never will." He said in a husky voice.  
  
"What do you mean?" She said not comprehending.  
  
"I mean we won't make it out of this dorm." He said.  
  
"Oh." She said disappointedly.  
  
Draco carefully pushed her off of him and stood up. Hermione watched his movements. 'Damn. Quidditch did him a lot of good.' She thought. After he dressed he grabbed a towel and handed it to her. She stood dripping and took it from him and wrapped it around her naked form. He lovingly took her face in his hands and kissed her softly. He gave her face on last caress and walked out of the door to get his school things.  
  
Hermione shivered and watched him go. She went to her own room to dress, fix her hair and put on some light makeup. When she finished she put her books in a bag and slung it over her shoulder. Grabbing her wand, she stuck it in her pocket and looked at the clock. If she hurried she would make breakfast just in time. She hurried out her door and locked it. She looked over to Draco's door and saw it was closed. Disappointed she walked quickly out the door into the hall and nearly ran to the Great Hall.  
  
Most of the students hadn't arrived, but Ginny and Colin were sitting at the Gryffindor table. She risked a quick glance over at the Slytherin table. There, sat Draco with Goyle beside him, Crabbe across and Blaise Zambini at his other side. Down towards the end farthest from them, sat a glowering Pansy. Millicent was trying to talk to her but Pansy kept telling her to shut up and ignored her. Hermione smiled and sat down next to Ginny.  
  
"You never told me what you promised you would!" Ginny exclaimed quietly  
  
"After dinner, I promise I'll tell you everything." Hermione said taking a piece of toast.  
  
"Everything? I certainly hope so. I wonder if I can wait that long." Ginny said giving Hermione a look.  
  
"You can. You will." Hermione said smiling. She risked on last glance at the Slytherin table to find Draco sneaking a glance at her. She turned back and smiled happily to herself. 


	12. Chapter Twelve

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Twelve  
  
Hermione thought she was going to die of boredom. For nearly an hour Professor Binns had been droning on and on about the history of the merpeople. 'Whose bright idea was it to put History of Magic as first hour?' Hermione thought grumpily. She yawned and looked around the room. Harry was half asleep in his arm and Ron was drooling on his book. She continued around the room at the other students, some sleeping others day-dreaming, some like Lavender were reading "Teen Witch Weekly' magazine. She sighed, yawned, and pulled out a small piece of parchment and a quill. 'Hmmm how should I put this?' She thought  
  
Dear Draco,  
  
  
  
Meet me in the library after dinner  
  
  
  
Love  
  
H.  
  
'That should do it.' She thought. She tucked the parchment into her pocket and settled herself for the rest of the very class.  
  
Hermione was walking to Potions when she noticed someone behind her. She turned around to see a young boy looking worriedly at her.  
  
"Hello," She said in a friendly way.  
  
"Hi. Could you........I mean.....would you," he looked around shyly "Can you show me the way to Transfiguration?" He whispered  
  
Hermione smiled "Of course. What's your name?" she asked.  
  
"Jeffrey Creevey." He said smiling for the first time 'He doesn't look like a Creevey with brown hair and green eyes.'  
  
"Come on." She turned to walk with him and he walked alongside her. A few minutes later they reached his classroom.  
  
"If you need anything else, I'm always available." She said smiling.  
  
"Thanks!" He grinned and ran inside. She was halfway to class when the late bell chimed. 'Great. Oh well I have an excuse.' Hermione thought. A short time later she reached the Potions room and walked in.  
  
"How nice of you to join us, Ms. Granger." Snape said coldly.  
  
"I was showing a 1st year to his class. Isn't that part of my job? To help others?" She demanded defiantly.  
  
"5 points from Gryffindor. Get a note next time." Snape said briskly turning back to the board. Hermione walked towards the middle of the classroom slipping her note on Draco's seat as she walked by. 'I hope he shows' she thought nervously.  
  
"Today, class, you will all attempt to concoct a Vanishing Potion. Fairly simple, for those of you who know what you're doing. I will warn you should you put an ingredient in wrong or mess up, it could very possibly become lethal. Begin." The instructions appeared on the board and Hermione walked back to the supply closet to gather what she needed.'Dragonsbane,eye of newt,wormswart' She thought to herself.  
  
"Don't drop anything Granger, wouldn't want to have to find another Head Girl." Draco said coolly behind her. Hermione looked at him strangely.  
  
"What's the matter mudblood? Cat got your tongue?" Pansy sneered  
  
"No, I just prefer not to converse with those I consider beneath me." Hermione replied haughtily and walked off.' The nerve' Hermione thought 'Hmph!'  
  
Hermione set to work on her potion. She had just finished when Snape announced "Place some of your potion in a vile and bring it to the front to be tested." Hermione wasn't worried, she never got a potion wrong. She thought about this as she filled her vile. She waited patiently for her potion to be tested. When her turn came she was instructed to drink it. 'This is weird. No one else had to.' She downed her potion and looked around. Aside from a warm tingling feeling, she didn't notice anything too significant. She turned around and looked at her classmates. They were now staring at her, or rather where she had been.  
  
"Where did she go?" Lavender asked stupidly.  
  
Snape sighed "She vanished Miss Brown, that is after all what a vanishing potion is for." He said sarcastically as he rolled his eyes.  
  
Hermione smiled, 'No one can see me this is great!'  
  
"Miss Granger, wherever you are, if you'll wait a few minutes after class I'll give you the antidote."  
  
"Sure Professor, whatever you say." She said behind him, making him jump. He scowled at where he thought she was. She wandered about moving things around. The bell rang and she walked hurriedly toward the front of the class to receive the antidote. While she was waiting on Professor Snape, Draco walked by her invisible form and she lightly slapped him on the ass. Either he didn't notice or he chose to ignore her, because he didn't break his stride.  
  
"Here Miss Granger, drink this." Snape said setting a small black vile on the edge of his desk. Hermione picked it up and drank. That done she gathered her things and walked out the door to dinner. 


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Thirteen  
  
Author's Note: Smut warning, yep another one. This chapter is dedicated to my Best Friend Amanda's cat, whose name is Mia. P.S I own nothing all of it goes to the goddess J.K Rowling! :D Cheers!  
  
"Hermione. 'Mione? HERMIONE!!!"  
  
"Huh? Oh what Ginny?" Hermione asked. She was eating dinner and thinking about her rendezvous with Draco.  
  
Ginny sighed, "I asked you how was your first day as Head Girl went. Any problems?"  
  
"It went pretty well, except I got in trouble with Snape because I was late.  
  
"Why were you late?"  
  
"I had to show Colin's cousin to Transfiguration." Hermione said between bites.  
  
"Snape's a git, it's your job to help the younger students." Ginny said frowning a bit.  
  
"That's what I said, oh! Hey I've gotta go catch you later!" Hermione said jumping up  
  
"Hermione wait!" Ginny called after her friend's retreating form.  
  
"Hermione Granger WAIT!" Hermione turned to see Ginny racing after her.  
  
"What?" She asked impatiently.  
  
"You never told me what you said you would!" Ginny whined.  
  
"Okay look, I have sort of a boyfriend. No big deal." Hermione said hurriedly  
  
"Who?" Ginny asked excitedly.  
  
"Who what?"  
  
"Who is it?!" Ginny cried "Ow!" Ginny yelled "Watch out Malfoy! You stupid g..." Ginny stopped in mid-sentence as she saw the look that passed between Malfoy and Hermione. Ginny's jaw dropped.  
  
"H....H.......H.......Hermione?" She stammered.  
  
"Yeah?" Hermione said timidly  
  
"It's Malfoy isn't it?" Ginny asked tentatively.  
  
"Promise not to tell?" Hermione asked worriedly  
  
"I guess, but Hermione you know he never commits to a girl. He uses them and leaves them. You can't change him!" Ginny said trying to convince her.  
  
"I know, I know okay? I don't plan on getting hurt." Hermione turned and walked quickly to the library. She walked around and looked for Draco.  
  
"Looking for someone Hermione?" Draco purred in her ear, his voice thick with lust.  
  
"Dragon" She whispered  
  
"Dragon?" He said brushing a few stray hairs from her face. " Dragon, hmmm, I think I like that." He said bringing his lips to hers. Hermione pulled back  
  
"What's wrong?" He asked  
  
"Nothing, just it's a little......." She searched for an excuse. Draco pulled back, a sober look on his face.  
  
"Right." He said walking off.  
  
"Draco wait! Please don't go," She cried. Draco stopped for a moment with his back to her. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Let's go back to the dorm." She whispered. Draco turned to her and smiled slightly. He took her hand and led her down to their dorms. When they arrived he muttered the password and pulled her in. He gathered her in his arms and carried her into his room closing the door with his heel. Setting her on the bed he kissed her, slowly and tantalizing at first then harder and fervidly. He broke for air leaving Hermione softly gasping for breath. He kissed her again tenderly and made his way along her jaw line then down her throat and the side of her neck. He bit down sharply making her cry out. He drew on the small wound making her moan with pleasure.  
  
"Draco" She whispered. He kissed her again harder pushing her lips apart with his tongue and shoving it in her mouth. Hermione touched her tongue to his and together they danced. Draco's hand slid up her shirt to rub her breasts through the material of her bra. Hermione gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed with equal passion. Draco broke the kiss long enough to remove her shirt, before he again attacked her swollen lips.  
  
This time it was Hermione who broke the kiss to slide her hands over his chest and to the sides of his shirt to tug it off. "Hermione." She silenced him by putting her fingers in his mouth. He took her hand in his and kissed it. He moved her hand to kiss every one of her fingertips and her palm. He took her other hand and did the same thing. He looked into her eyes and saw they were shining with tears 'What did he do to her?'  
  
"Don' t cry my Mia." He said gently. He kissed her lips softly and cupped her face, stroking her cheek as he did. She took his hand between hers and kissed it. He lovingly pushed her onto her back, but Hermione had other ideas. She raised up and pushed him on his back, taking him by surprise. She unfastened his pants and his belt. She rid him of his clothes leaving him with black silk boxers. She stood and let her skirt drop, Leaving her with a red bra and matching panties. She climbed on top of him and sat. She kissed him slowly moving herself back and forth on him.  
  
Draco gasped as he felt his boxers constrict painfully. Hermione felt his need against her and slid her hand down between them and down his boxers to touch him. He made a guttural sound and Hermione smiled and took his boxers off moved down to take him gently in her mouth. Draco gasped throatily and clenched the bed sheets as she sucked and licked. He was nearly at his climax when she stopped. Draco moaned unhappily and opened his eyes. Hermione was taking her panties over off very slowly. His eyes followed her every move. She started to take her bra off pretending to have trouble with it. She finally took it off and again climbed on the bed beside him. Draco ran a hand over breasts and her stomach.   
  
Neither could bear it anymore, Hermione slid her milky thighs over him and gripped his shoulder and he grabbed her hips. He helped guide himself inside her. Hermione let her instinct take over and settled into a passionate rhythm. What seemed like hours later she lay above him panting. She pulled herself off him and climbed beneath the sheets with him. Once she fell asleep on his chest with his arms around and his head on a soft pillow. 


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Head Girl and Head Boy Love  
  
Chapter Fourteen  
  
Author's Note: Rape warning, I'm so cruel, Once again I own Nothing!  
  
To My Beloved Reviewers of Late.  
  
SaTiNk06-Thanks! I'm working on longer chapters. This chapter I think is longer than the other ones. Enjoy  
  
rodebudlife- Thanks so much for your encouragement! I've thought about Harry and Hermione, but they seem to much brother/sister like for me. Yes Mia is short for Hermione. P.S I think your nice. :D   
  
This went on for along time. They would meet secretly and in this way kept their relationship to themselves. Draco was happier and hardly ever sneered or spat cold, sarcastic comments at everyone. People noticed and as a result, Draco became again very popular and made true friends.  
  
Hermione wasn't uptight, but relaxed and Ginny alone knew why. Ginny was beginning to rethink her opinion of Malfoy. Ron had never made her that happy. Harry and Ron noticed too. Everything seemed perfect, but like all good things it came to a crashing end.  
  
"Shit!" Hermione exclaimed. She had just taken a home pregnancy test. It was positive. Hermione was nearly in tears. 'How could this have happened?' She knew though. She and Draco had been careless with protection. Hardly ever using any, never really worried about the consequences. 'How am I going to tell him? I will won't I? I mean I have to. No, not yet, I'll go to Madam Pomfrey first,' She thought. Determinedly she headed to the hospital wing. Thankfully, when she arrived no on was there.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" She called shakily  
  
"Yes? Oh, Hermione, dear, what can I do for you?"  
  
"I well, you see........I think....I'm.....that I'm pregnant." She whispered the final word.  
  
"I see. Come in my office and I'll run a few tests to see if you really are." Madam Pomfrey said gravely. Hermione nodded and followed her tot he back of the infirmary.  
  
Hermione walked slowly back to her dorms, thinking about anything and everything, except about what she had to do. She thought about midterms, the trip to Hogsmeade, and about Christmas being 2 1/2 weeks away. She murmured the password and walked down the short hall to the common room she shared with Draco.  
  
"Mia, where have you been?" Draco said kissing her. Then he got a good look at her face. Something was wrong, his smile faded.  
  
"Mia? What's wrong?" He asked touching her cheek. Hermione couldn't bear it, she started crying which quickly turned to sobs.  
  
"Sweetheart what's wrong? Baby tell me!" He said his voice rising. But Hermione couldn't speak, not even when he slid his arms around her and embraced her.  
  
"Whatever it is, I'll make it right. I'll find a way I promise." He said reassuringly. Hermione stopped crying and pulled away. Draco brushed the lingering tears away and kissed her cheek. She took his hands and looked him straight in the eye.  
  
"Draco, what I have to tell you is important." Her voice was cracking. Draco squeezed her hands.  
  
"Draco, I'm pr……pr…..pregnant." She finally blurted. Draco tensed. 'I'm and idiot. I should have been more careful. What was I thinking?!' He thought angrily. He stood up abruptly and went to lean on the mantel with one arm and his head in the other hand. Hermione flinched 'He hates me' she thought sadly. 'She hates me' Draco thought. 'I'm going to have to do this all by myself he won't stay with me now.' she thought starting to cry. Draco turned to see Hermione crying. He felt terrible and gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead, rocking her gently.  
  
"I won't leave you alone with this." He whispered in her ear. Hermione looked up in surprise.  
  
"What? You thought I'd abandon you? This kid is half mine you know." He said smiling. Hermione smiled through her tears, she felt better knowing she wouldn't be alone.  
  
Christmas was nearly upon Hogwarts. The trees and decorations were up. It was perfect. Or nearly. Draco was staying the holidays with Hermione. She hadn't told anyone but Ginny about her "condition" Christmas Eve came and Hermione found herself at the Gryffindor Common Room party. She was drinking eggnog and talking to Ginny. Music was playing somewhere.  
  
"Hey have you come to a decision?" Ginny asked timidly.  
  
"Yeah, we're going to keep it and get married after school." Hermione said.  
  
"Have you told your parents yet?"  
  
"No."  
  
"How far along are you?" Ginny asked, hoping she wasn't being to nosy.  
  
"About 9 or 10 weeks, somewhere in there."  
  
"How is it doing?" Ginny was excited, she was going to be an aunt!  
  
"According to Madam Pomfrey, everything looks good. She put me on a diet to ensure a healthy baby." Hermione answered smiling.  
  
"Good." Ginny said smiling back.  
  
After the party Hermione was walking alone back to her dorms when she felt strong arms embrace her from behind.  
  
"Draco! You scared……..me." Hermione paled. It wasn't Draco. It was Ron and he was drunk.  
  
"Draco? What the fuck Herm?" He slurred angrily.  
  
Hermione backed away and tried to run, and Ron tried to grab her arms, missed and ended up knocking he down. 'The baby!' Hermione thought clutching her stomach. She looked up frightened to see Ron glaring at her. She tried to get up but was knocked down again by Ron. He noticed her hand never left her stomach.  
  
"You're pregnant you fucking whore!" he cried angrily, kicking her stomach, hard. 'No!' she thought in anguish. The blow had winded her and she couldn't move. The next thing she knew, Ron was beside her undoing his pants and lifting her skirt to rip her underwear off.  
  
"No! Ron Stop! Please don't do this!!" She cried trying to fend him off. Ron slapped her, nearly knocking her teeth out and pushed himself in side her. Hermione screamed but was silenced by Ron's rough mouth coming down on hers. She started crying as he thrust himself into roughly over and over, pawing beneath her shirt and torn bra until he was satiated. When he had finished with her he pushed her away and kicked her again before leaving. Hermione was left bleeding, broken and crying. She prayed for her unborn child's safety, but dreaded the worst.  
  
She sat up and winced at the burning pain she felt. Hermione dressed herself as best she could. She thankfully got back to her room without incident. Draco wasn't back yet from the Slytherin Common room. She turned on a light and caught sight of herself in the full length mirror. Her hair was mussed, she had cuts and already forming bruises on her face. Her shirt was torn as was her skirt. Blood stained much of her clothes. She was bruised on her arm and legs and the burning sensation between her legs worsened.  
  
She fell to her knees sobbing and ended up lying on the floor, hurting too much to move. 'My baby' was her last thought as she slipped into a dreamless sleep.  
  
"Mia! Mia! Mia!………..Hermione?" Draco called entering the common room. Her felt a little guilty, it was after midnight. "Hermione?" He called again feeling more than worried. He looked around and noticed the light beneath her door and knew something was wrong. Terrified he plunged through the door to find his lover lying on the floor unconscious. 'She looks like she got into a fight with a hippogriff and lost' He thought shakily. He knelt at her side and tried to rouse her. Hermione woke up from her drugged like stupor, to see her beloved Dragon looking worriedly down at her.  
  
"Draco." she said barely above a whisper as he embraced her.  
  
"What happened Mia? What happened? Who did this to you?" He said suddenly very angry.  
  
"Oh Draco." She said crying.  
  
"Who was it? Hermione tell me!" He said near tears himself.  
  
"Ron" She whispered. Draco's arms dropped from around her. Hermione looked up at him worriedly. His expression was stony and scary as hell.  
  
"Draco?" she asked. No response. "Draco?"  
  
"Weasel did this." It wasn't a question. Hermione lay her head on his shoulder. Draco turned his attention back to Hermione.  
  
"Come on my Mia, let's get you cleaned up. We'll go see Madam Pomfrey tomorrow." He said picking her and cradling her to his chest. He walked into their bathroom and set her gently on the rug into front of the bathtub.  
  
He turned on the facet and ran some warm water. Draco had a thought and knelt beside her.  
  
"Do you want any of that bath stuff like bubbles or whatever you use?" He asked uncomfortably. Hermione smiled slightly and nodded. She motioned to a small cabinet below the sink. He opened it up some got an assortment of things and brought them back to her. She selected what she wanted and he added them to the rising water.. Draco sniffed the air.  
  
"Girly smell, no wonder you always smell good." He said. Hermione smiled another small smile. He again knelt by her side. "Do you want me to help" He asked and she nodded. "You sure?" he asked again. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she was. Hermione nodded. 'He's so sweet' she thought. Draco began peeling off her ruined clothes as well as her torn and ragged under things. Draco's fingers traced the scratches made by Ron's on her stomach and breasts. Hermione winced, more from the look on his face than anything.  
  
"I'll take care of it." He said stonily. He lifted her carefully into the now full tub. He gently washed her and let her soak for a long while before draining the water and drying her off. He walked to the cabinet above the sink and took down the first aid kit. He removed the antiseptic and cotton balls as well as some gauze.  
  
"This will sting Mia." He warned. Hermione nodded and braved herself. He rubbed the cold antiseptic over her cuts and put some gauze on a particularly nasty scratch on her side. When he had finished he wrapped her in a towel and carried her to her room. He lay her on her bed and went searching through her drawers for pajamas. He found some warm winter ones with leopard print and dressed her. She was almost asleep when he turned to leave.  
  
"Wait." She said grabbing his arm.  
  
"What Mia?" Draco asked.  
  
"Stay with me, please?" She asked in a small voice.  
  
"Anything you want. Let me go change and I'll be right back." He said kissing the end of her nose. He went to his room and changed quickly. She was still awake when he climbed beneath the sheet and slid his arms around her so she could lay her head on his chest. He played with her hair before she fell asleep and he not long after.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter. I'm so sorry about the font my computer went stupid on me *glares at computer* I promise the next chapter will be better font.! Much love! Peace! Lol 


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Chapter Fifteen.  
  
Author's Note: Short chapter!  
  
"Wake up Hermione, wake up Mia." Draco called softly.  
  
"Hmmmm? Whaa?" She murmured.  
  
"Merry Christmas Mia." Draco said smiling.  
  
"Merry Christmas my Dragon." Hermione said smiling back.  
  
"Let's go look at our presents hm??" He said enthusiastically as he jumped off the bed. Hermione giggled 'Still so much a boy.'  
  
"Okay." She sat up and cried out at the sudden pain. Then she remembered. Ron, the rape, Draco, everything. She sat stunned, and started crying. Draco went o he side.  
  
"Please don't cry, don't let him ruin our irst holiday together." Hermione sniffled and looke up at him.  
  
"You're right , I'll cry later." She said. 'I hope I don't seem uncaring, I'm just trying to make her feel better.' he thought. Draco led her to the common room and sat her on a couch closet the tree.  
  
"Open mine first" he said giving her a mall black box.  
  
"Draco it's beautiful!" she gasped. It was a diamond ring. 14kt read the box. Hermione cried tears of joy this time instead of sorrow. She hugged him tight to her and kissed his cheek. Draco laughed.  
  
"What did you think I was going to get you?" He asked playfully.  
  
"I don't know coal?" She teased.  
  
"Ha!" He laughed kissing her.  
  
"Open mine now." She said. Draco opened his gift to reveal his favorite cologne and a gold and silver necklace embedded with tiny rubies and emeralds. Draco looked at her with surprise.  
  
'how'd you get this?" He asked.  
  
"I'll never tell." She sang laughing.  
  
"Funny, not." He said putting it on. "I love it." He said. They finished opening their gifts and ready for breakfast. They walked together to the Great Hall and separated to go their respective tables. When she got to the Gryffindor table, everyone but Ginny and Harry was glaring at her. 'Ron' she thought. She had hoped he'd been to drunk last night to remember anything, obviously he hadn't been. Hermione sat as far away from everyone as she could. Ginny went and sat beside her. Harry wouldn't look at her.  
  
"Ron told everyone last night about you and /Draco. He also told them you ere pregnant." Ginny whispered.  
  
Hermione was heartbroken. She hadn't meant for this to happen. She swallowed her food without tasting it. Everyone hated her, she felt like crying. She finished her breakfast quickly, got up and nearly ran to the doors , Ginny in tow. Draco saw and soon followed. The Slytherins had heard but refused to abandon him. Outside, Hermione leaned on Ginny's shoulder and started crying.  
  
"Hermione!" Draco cried coming to her side and hugging her until she cried herself out. He wiped her tears away.  
  
"Thanks." She said sniffling  
  
"You okay?' Draco asked knowing she wasn't. Hermione nodded anyway. "Okay, let's go see Madam Pomfrey." Ginny didn't say anything, but followed them. She didn't understand.  
  
They reached the infirmary a short time later and Madam Pomfrey was cleaning up a mess.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey?" Ginny asked.  
  
"Yes? Oh , hello Ginny, Hermione, Mr. Malfoy?" Madam Pomfrey asked looking quizzically at Draco.  
  
"I have a problem, I think." Hermione said. 


	16. Chapter Sixteen

Chapter Sixteen  
  
"Ginny, would you please leave?" Madam Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Yeah sure." Ginny said casting a worried look at Hermione. Hermione grabbed Draco's hand.  
  
"Hermione, Draco," Madam Pomfrey started "The child is alive." Hermione breathed a breath of relief.  
  
"However, the child will be severely handicapped and short lived. The damage Mr. Weasly did is unchangeable." She said sadly. Hermione started crying and Draco embraced her, a look of pure rage upon his angelic face.  
  
"I can give you a potion, Ms. Granger, to abort it. The side effects are usually mild; loss of hunger, fatigue, headache etc. I am so sorry, but the choice must be yours." Pomfrey said soberly.  
  
"I'll think about it." Hermione said quietly. Together she and Draco walked quietly back to their dorms. Hermione walked to her room and Draco was going to follow, but she stopped him.  
  
"I need to be alone for a little while." She said. Draco nodded and kissed her forehead.  
  
"I have something I need to take care of anyway." He said turning. Hermione knew what he was going to do, but didn't try to stop him.  
  
Draco prowled the halls of Hogwarts looking for his prey. When he couldn't find him, he turned to the Quidditch field. There he was practicing with his friends. Draco waited silently in the shadows until they finished. When Ron broke off from the other, Draco stalked him. Ron paused to open a door leading into the castle and Draco made him move.  
  
He snuck up behind him, grabbed him and threw on the ground kicking the door shut. Ron back up as best he could on his hands. (if that makes sense). Draco picked him up and slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Make you feel good, raping pregnant women?" He growled before smashing his fist into Ron's nose. Before Ron could recover, Draco threw another punch to Ron's stomach making hm double over in pain. Ron fell to his knees as his breath left him. Draco kicked Ron squarely in the jaw. He was about to kick again, when Ron caught his foot and threw him off balance. He fell to the ground and Ron jumped on him, punching him in the mouth. Draco was even more pissed off and pushed him back. He then proceeded to punch him everywhere and anywhere and kick him.  
  
Ron was screaming in pain when Draco finally quit. Draco turned and walked away, leaving Ron a bloody mess of broken bones.  
  
As soon as Hermione and Draco left, Madam Pomfrey ran to Professor Dumbledore's office. "Lemon Popsicles" She said out of breath. She hurried up the stairs and entered his office without knocking. Professor Dumbledore stood as Madam Pomfrey noted Professor McGonagall and Cornelius Fudge sitting in front of his desk.  
  
"Madam Pomfrey, something you needed?" Dumbledore asked kindly.  
  
"Yes, if I could please speak privately with you and Minerva. It is of up most importance."  
  
"Now really, we were having a meeting on some important matters about the ministry." Fudge protested.  
  
"This is more important than politics. It concerns a student is in dire need of being told to the Headmaster!!!" Madam Pomfrey exclaimed angrily fixing a death glare on Fudge. Fudge huffed and left.  
  
"Now Poppy, what is the problem?" Dumbledore inquired  
  
"You both recall me telling you of Ms. Granger's pregnancy?" Both professors nodded.  
  
"Both she and the father came to me today. Minerva, Albus…..she was raped by Mr. Ronald Weasly." Professor Dumbledore sat and Professor McGonagall gasped in horror.  
  
"That isn't the sum of it. Apparently he was drunk and when he saw Hermione protecting her stomach……he kicked her." Professor McGonagall was near tears and Professor Dumbledore closed his eyes, a pained look upon his old face.  
  
"She hasn't lost the baby," She continued," But as I told her it will be severely handicapped and short-lived. I have given her the option of aborting it, but her parents need to be notified immediately." Pomfrey said.  
  
"Yes of course. I will send them an owl explaining everything at once." Dumbledore said rising.  
  
"Who is the father, Poppy?" McGonagall asked.  
  
"Draco Malfoy." Was the reply.  
  
Hermione was in mental chaos. She wasn't sure what she should do. On one hand, she could have the baby but it would be handicapped and would die. Or she could abort it. Part of her wanted to have it to see if maybe Pomfrey might be wrong. Another part wanted to abort it, it reasoned it would die anyway, while the first part argued that there may yet be hope. Hermione thought a long time. She missed dinner. Draco hadn't come back yet. At 8:23pm Hermione made her decision and made her way to Madam Pomfrey's office to giver her, her decision.   
  
Madam Pomfrey was on her way back to her office. It was almost dinner, when she saw Harry running around like a chicken with it's head cut off.  
  
"Mr. Potter what's wrong?" She inquired.  
  
"It's Ron! He's been mauled by Malfoy! He's lying out front! He looks terrible!!" Harry cried.  
  
"Come on." Madam Pomfrey said.  
  
Draco walked to the Prefect Boy's bathroom. He muttered the password and entered. He went to a mirror and looked at himself. Dried blood was caked near his mouth and blood was all over his clothes. He moved to the pool-sized bathtub and shed his clothes. He took a long bath and dried himself. He then took out his wand and murmured a spell, cleaning the blood from his clothes, He dressed and walked outside. Draco glanced at his watch and saw dinner was nearly over. He walked inside to be greeted by Professor Snape.  
  
Madam Pomfrey had been patching up Ron for nearly two hours. She couldn't get the bleeding stopped. She was worried. Harry hadn't left the room, she almost didn't blame him. She was exchanging the bloody wraps for clean ones when Professor Snape, McGonagall and Professor Dumbledore came in, accompanied by Draco. Madam Pomfrey conjured up chairs and they all sat. It was almost 8 when they began talking.  
  
  
  
It was after 8:30 when decisions were made and Hermione walked in. Upon seeing the small council, with Draco seated between Dumbledore and Snape, Ron laying almost lifelessly and Harry glaring at everyone (including her), she knew everything was out in the open. Her eyes sought Madam Pomfrey, and when she found her, Madam Pomfrey stood and took her to her private office.  
  
"I've made my decision. I'm going to abort it. If I knew the baby would be okay and healthy, I wouldn't." Hermione said brokenly.  
  
"I understand." Madam Pomfrey said. 'Thank Goddess' she thought inside.  
  
Madam Pomfrey walked Hermione out, and was only mildly surprised to see everyone but Dumbledore and Draco had left, except or Ron who was unconscious.  
  
"Hermione?" Dumbledore asked.  
  
"I'm going to…to…to…"She couldn't finish her sentence. Draco rose and went to her side.  
  
"It's okay, it's okay. I still love you, no matter what." Draco whispered in her ear.  
  
"She's aborting it." Madam Pomfrey said bluntly. Dumbledore nodded.  
  
"Should we tell her about Ron and Draco as well?" Pomfrey asked.  
  
"Yes, she needs to know." He answered.  
  
"Hermione, Draco. Come, sit." Dumbledore said. They sat in front of him. Draco held both of Hermione's hands between his.  
  
"Hermione, you should know what is to be done with Mr. Weasly." Dumbledore began. "Mr. Weasly will be expelled and his wand snapped." Hermione gasped. "The other professors and I agree about this. He did after all commit an act of rape and a near murder, which some would count as murder." He continued. "You both shall remain Head Boy and Girl, never fear. But, Mr. Malfoy will serve detention 3 times a week for the next 3 months. 100 points will also be deducted from Slytherin. A rather easy sentence for his actions. Ron's parents will be here for the expelling ceremony and will take him home. Hermione, you must listen to me. This will upset many people and may make you a target for cruel jokes and the like. Draco you can't kill everyone who does this. You will both have to be strong. Understood?"  
  
"Yes Professor." Draco answered for both of them.  
  
"Good, now you both need rest." Dumbledore said rising to leave.  
  
"Not before she has her potion. She can sleep most of the effects off tonight and stay in bed tomorrow." Madam Pomfrey said firmly. Hermione downed the potion and both she and Draco walked to their dorms.  
  
When they arrived they went to their respective rooms. Draco undressed and slid into his bed and turned off his lamp. Hermione put on her pink nightgown and plopped down. They both fell asleep instantly. 


	17. Chapter Seventeen

Chapter Seventeen  
  
Draco awoke after 10, after breakfast. 'Surely the weasel has been expelled and is gone' He thought. He went to the bathroom and turned on the water as hot as he could stand it. While it was filling he went to Hermione's room and peeked in. she was still fast asleep. He didn't wake her but went back to take his bath. When he finished he dressed and went to the kitchens to get them some breakfast. He brought back some toast, fruit, and some other things for the two of them.   
  
When he got back, Mia was in the bathroom so he decided to wait for her to eat. She came out a short while later in her robe. Draco smiled and motioned for her to sit. Mia smiled and sat across from him.  
  
"Have you heard anything?" She asked  
  
"No." He said reaching for a piece of toast.  
  
"Maybe it's for the best." Mia said sighing.  
  
"Maybe." Draco answered. They ate in silence. While they were cleaning up Mia pulled something out of her pocket and handed it to him.  
  
"Here." She said simply  
  
"It's the ring I got you for Christmas." He said shocked, "Why are you giving me this?"  
  
"There's no reason for us to get married now." She said.  
  
"I didn't give this to you because I had to, I did it because I wanted to. I love you." He said sounding hurt.  
  
"Draco, I don't know if I really want to get married. I mean I'm only 17. I have a life to live." She answered.  
  
"Why can't we spend it together?" Draco asked quietly.  
  
"Well we can, but I need to think about all of this. I've lost a lot in the past few days." She said.  
  
"I know you have…." He started  
  
"No you don't! I lost two best friends, a baby, my pride and half of Gryffindor."  
  
"You forget, Mia, that child was half mine and I stood by you through all of this and now you say you don't want to be with me anymore." He said near tears.  
  
"I'm not saying you weren't there or you didn't have half the baby or that I don't want you.. I do, but I'm not sure about marriage." She said trying to explain. "Here." she said again offering the ring to him  
  
"It was a gift, keep it. Something to remember me by." He said angrily standing to leave.  
  
"Draco, don't go!" She cried grabbing his hand. He turned to her and she placed her hand on his cheek.  
  
"I still love you." She whispered. He took her hand and kissed it. She wrapped her arms around him and he embraced her. They stood holding each other for a long time.  
  
"you should get back in bed Mia." He said pulling away. She sighed and nodded. He walked her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead and stroked her hair before turning and leaving. Draco went walking around the school, careful to ignore he whispers behind his back. He was a little hurt by Hermione's words but tried to understand. Draco walked to the Herbology gardens and sat on a bench to think.  
  
"Draco!" Someone called. Draco looked up to see a red-faced Ginny Weasly running towards him.  
  
"Where's Hermione? The whole school is talking! What's happened why was my brother expelled? Did she really have an abortion?"  
  
"Slow down Weasly, you're going to keel over. Sit down. He said and she sat.  
  
"Now, Hermione is in bed, because yes she had an abortion because your darling brother raped her, beat her, and royally screwed my child up." He explained bitterly  
  
"Holy shit." She said "My brother is such a dumb fuck! Mum was crying and everything, boy is she gonna flip when she hears about this." She said in shock.  
  
"No! No one can know just yet. Let Hermione make that move." Draco said firmly.  
  
"Right." She said not comprehending. Draco took Ginny's face between his hands.  
  
"Look at me. No one can know and I mean No one. Okay? This means yes and this means no." He said nodding and shaking his head. Ginny nodded her head.  
  
"Very good. Anything else?" He asked. Ginny shook her head.  
  
"Okay." He said looking at her.  
  
"Okay." Ginny said standing and leaving. 


	18. Chapter Eighteen

Author's Note: Thanks everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry that I took so long to update. This will be the Final Chapter but I will include an Epilogue (really corny). This chapter is short. FYI to JAI I like to shock people and mix things up and if you don't appreciate I apologize. I can only go through my own emotions and what I would do. SORRY thanks for your support though…And to clear up the matter of Ron's mom not knowing about what happened. She knew about the rape not the baby. I'm sorry I failed to mention that.   
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
P.S This chapter is dedicated to Amanda my BFFL!  
  
The next few days were hell for Hermione Granger. The Gryffindors, namely Harry, Lavender, Seamus, Dean and Parvarti were all pissed and blamed her for Ron's expulsion. Neville, Colin, Ginny and a few younger Gryffindors were on her side. Somehow the story of Christmas Eve got out and they blamed her for that too. A few Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs and the other Gryffindors that aligned with her helped ease the pain in her heart. The Slytherins made few jokes right after but eventually quit since one of their own was involved. The few who were brave enough to make jokes were put to silence by Draco and his friends.  
  
Hermione and Draco still met, but it wasn't a secret, and they didn't sleep together. Hermione was too afraid of getting pregnant again with or without protection. Her parents wrote encouraging letter nearly every day. School started up again as well as homework which filled up most of Hermione's time and schedule. Easter Holidays cam and went without incident.   
  
The Sunday before school was due to be out, she got a note from Draco asking her to meet him by the lake. When she arrived he was there: pacing.  
  
"Afraid I wasn't going to come Dragon?" She called with a smile. She didn't know what he wanted.  
  
"Almost Mia, almost." He said taking her in his arms and lightly kissing her on the lips.  
  
"You remember in December you said you didn't know if you wanted to get married and tried to give me back the ring I gave you?" Mia nodded. "And I told you to keep it and somehow you managed to slip it back in my room?" Mia blushed nodded again, blushing slightly. That had been hard.  
  
'Well," He said pushing her onto a nearby bench. "I'm going to ask you one last time." He pulled out a small box from his pocket and knelt. "Will you marry me?"  
  
Hermione started crying tears of joy.  
  
"Yes, yes I will marry you Draco Malfoy, my Dragon." She said. Draco grinned and kissed her. He carefully put the ring on her finger and picked her swinging her around. She laughed as he set her down. She kissed him and they went inside smiling. Hermione went to tell Ginny the good news. Ginny said yes when Hermione asked her to be her maid of honor. They both cried happy tears and went to Hermione's room to make plans.  
  
They got married in a beautiful church in the Irish Countryside. It was perfect, or as close to it as you can get. Almost everyone came. Professors McGonagall, Dumbledore, Sprout, Madams Pomfrey and Hooch, Lupin, Her parents of course, His mother, even the Weaslys with the exception of Ron, Luna, and dozens of others. Even Harry made a brief appearance. After the reception Mia and Draco went to go spend their honeymoon together in Rome. As they boarded the airplane ( I know it's a muggle thing!) they waved goodbye to their friends, family and mentors and started their lives together.  
  
The End 


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue  
  
"Rebecca Malfoy you come down here this instant!!!" An angry Hermione Malfoy yelled.  
  
"I can't mummy I stuck!" A four year old Bekah wailed from the bottom branches of a tree.  
  
"Draco!" Hermione yelled "She's stuck in that blasted tree again!!" Draco laughed and came out of the house to the rescue of his daughter.  
  
"I'm too old for this Draco." Draco laughed  
  
"You're only 25!" He exclaimed setting his wiggling daughter down. She ran towards the house, her blonde hair railing behind her. Mia sighed.  
  
"What's wrong baby?"  
  
"Nothing." she said " Nothing." Draco grinned and picked her up and swung her around then carried her into the house. Plopping her down and himself, he looked up as Rebecca thundered up the stairs.  
  
"She's going to wake your mother." Hermione said. They had moved into the Malfoy Mansion to take care of his mother, or more correctly keep her company.  
  
"Oh well, mum doesn't mind. She loves spoiling her." Draco said.  
  
"She isn't the only one" She said casting a meaningful look at Draco.  
  
"What? I'm her father, I'm supposed to spoil her." He protested. Mia gave him a look. Draco rolled his eyes and pulled her to him for a kiss.  
  
"I love you" He said  
  
"I love you too." 


End file.
